Fluid meters are utilized to measure volume of fluid usage. For example, in some countries, water meters are used at each residential and commercial building in a public water supply system. To the extent that conventional utility meters can transmit usage data, these meters are typically capable of transmitting data only relatively infrequently due to power issues and other constraints. For example, this transmission distance is generally limited, requiring field technicians to either read the meter directly or from a relatively short distance away.
After 3-5 years of operation, wear and tear may require meters to be recalibrated. Worn meters may over or under read the amount of fluid passing through the meter and it may require significant effort and expense to systematically check and calibrate individual meters in a given service area.
In some cases, space constraints may make it difficult or impossible to add additional components to a meter. For example, it may be desirable to incorporate a control valve into a meter, but the space constraints of American Water Works Association (AWWA) Standard(s) or other standards or requirements may make it difficult to incorporate the control valve.